realmscampaignfandomcom-20200216-history
The Story So Far
This post is to recap the entire goings on within the campaign I ran which involved The Bludd Sun Brotherhood. You may notice that the locations do not match those you remember from the actual play sessions. In the interim years or so since we last played I have decided to base future campaigns within the continent of Faerun, from Wizards of the Coasts Forgotten Realms Campaign setting. In the first instance the campaign will lead off from the culmination of the previous one allowing the players to continue with the same party or swap out as they see fit; and in the second I will be running a separate game which will be based around another group of adventurers to give the potential for crossovers; be they storyline, plot line or simply character driven. I have added the large map of Faerun to the maps section where reference to plot locations have been given. Without further ado I present 'The Story So Far' which is the story some of you should all know if you'd been paying attention. 1: The party are part of a diplomatic envoy from their respective home nations sent to attend a meeting in the northern dwarvern fort of Citadel Adbar. The purpose to rekindle the former alliances between the included races and the dwarves, who left the alliance many years before, The League of the Silver Marches are looking to strengthen their numbers in light of the rumours of a growing threat from the former mages of Luskan, The Arcane Brotherhood. Before the meeting can begin there is a great explosion and everything goes black. 2: The party wake to find themselves in the ruins of the watchtower. The immediate landscape looks familiar but they cannot see far as the knoll the watchtower is built on is surrounded by an intense arcane fog. The sounds of battle exploding all around; figures emerge through the mist and attack the survivors. They defeat the attackers and stumble across a wounded dignitary, in the piles of rubble, clutching an amulet. He begs them to keep it safe and then succumbs to his injuries. The rumours of a renewal of attacks by The Arcane Brotherhood are due to a group of religious fanatics who have infiltrated the ruins of the organisation with tales of their demigod, The Budd Prince. A group of former arcane followers have banded together and formed a cult, calling themselves The Bludd Sun Brotherhood. 3: Finding themselves free from the fog they hurriedly move on eventually coming to a ruined farm dwelling at cross-roads. There they meet a Deva Avenger, Alandra and her bodyguard, a Half-Orc Barbarian, Dreyfuss, who are, like them, fleeing from the scene of the attack on Citadel Adbar. Alandra tells them of a priestess in Sundabar who may help them understand this new brotherhood cult and gives them a scroll that they are to hand over when they get to the monastery to allow them to speak to the priestess. The party set off to find the town and some answers. Unknown to the other party members Alandra passes information to Zion to meet her, when he can, at the gates of Everlund; a small trading outpost that has been under a curious bewilderment of late. 4: The party continue on to Sundabar and meet an understudy of the Priestess who informs them that she is not available and that she has ventured north to investigate the sighting of a great keep floating over the land. The PC's secure lodgings at the inn and then leave in a hurry, on the trail of the missing Priestess. 5: Some way up the road they are ambushed by Cultists and find a figurine in the likeness of a dragon on a chain. They move onwards without Zion who has left to help Alandra. 6: Whilst away with Alandra; Zion defeats a dragon-kind who can shape shift into human form. Separate from the party he also finds a dragon figurine on a chain and some scrolls which tell of the Bludd Sun. 7: As they venture onwards they discover a badly wounded figure in the road. It turns out to be a banner man carrying the standard of the Bluddson Brotherhood. He gives them some information after they harshly question him and then succumbs to his injuries. They take a third figurine from him and venture on. 8: The party, including the Half-Orc, Dreyfuss, continue on without Zion in the direction of the floating keep. On their way they come across some cultists enacting a sacred ritual. They appear to be empowering their warrior clerics with greater strength. The party defeats the cultists just as Alandra and Zion arrive, and find that the sacred rune circle used in the empowering ritual makes the figurines glow with a mystical blue light. They stand closer to the rune circle and instantly disappear. 9: Transported through space the party suddenly finds themselves in a dimly lit structure. The walls are old and thick stone and show the signs of years of neglect. They hear movement and voices from up ahead and quickly try to hide. They engage in battle with more cultists and quickly defeat them but are confronted with the Overseer of the structures defenders, Lord Irontooth. 10. They defeat Lord Irontooth and discover that the structure they are in happens to be the floating keep they were searching for. It is known as Dark Arrow Keep. Through an opening in the wall which looks out onto the lands beyond they discover they are several hundred feet in the air. The great keep has been lifted up high in the air and magical energies circle all around it. 11: The party ventures on finding a hidden library. It is clear that this place has not been disturbed for some time and there is evidence that someone was imprisoned here. They find torn pages from a journal scattered about the room, hidden but specifically placed as if intended to be found by the right person. Olohand finds a mechanism which opens a secret passage behind the bookcase which leads to a stone wall rising high above them. They scale the wall and discover on a ledge more parchment hidden in a lockbox. Written in the same hand as the previous parchment they learn more information about the mysterious Bludd Sun Brotherhood. They exit through small gap in the wall out into a room with cult members and surprise them; fatally wounding a soldier and dispatching some common rank and file. An open staircase or a long dark corridor awaits them, they choose to go into the corridor and venture on. 12. Venturing on through the corridors the party meet the Gnome Adventurer, Prissix. He leads them through some of the passageways deep inside the Keep. As they move through the corridors the Warlord and Mage are captured by grasping hands from above and dragged away. The rest of the party inadvertently stumbles into the lair of The Blaurung; a vicious beast that dwells in the sewer of the keep. The party separated, are reunited in the Chamber of The Blaurung. He has had his minions steal the party members for his rituals to his old gods, a feast is to be prepared and they will be the main course. They outwit the creature and make their escape through a drain in the floor of the chamber, emerging out the remains of the old sewer system that would have been underground. Now the keep is high in the air they are standing on a precipice. 13. Circling overhead are scouts on dragons. They spot the Party and move to intercept them. The Party defeats one dragon rider sending his mount spiralling down towards the ground then jumps onto the back of another and wrestle the rider from his mount killing him and taking control of the beast. Over the edge of the keep they see a large floating battle ship equipped with battle mages turning to face them. They manage to outrun the ship and escape into the snowy wastes beyond. 14. Upon crashing the dragon mount the scramble together and try to find shelter from the cold. Unfortunately in all the commotion Hodir and Prissix die, mortally wounded in whilst fighting the dragon riders. The party heads for a copse of trees in the distance. 15. Within the shelter of the trees they are surrounded by Eladrin rangers and introduced to their leader Shando. He tells them they should follow him to his home city where they can rest and regroup. The party tell Shando of their travels but leave out mentioning that they are from another time. He assures them that they will be safe at his city as they are also fighting the Bludd sun armies. They set off for Silverymoon with haste. 16. On route members of Shando's party attack and loot a passing Bludd Sun party and return with their spoils. They have in their possession a great chest which contains many military papers to and from the Bludd Sun General, Bluddgrimm. As they begin to investigate the chest they are ambushed from the trees by Bludd Sun forces who escaped the earlier attack. In their numbers is a giant Rankhor. The Rankhor was a bodyguard for a cult dignitary that was travelling the north of Faerun, preaching the word of Bludd. The Eladrin rangers not knowing who he was attacked him and unleashed the Rankhor. At that moment a wild, semi naked figure comes bursting through the woods, into the clearing, chasing the beast. Lo'Kag the Goliath is searching for magic items to free his village from an oppressive Lich which has taken residence in a cave above his home. A Rankhor leg bone is just what he needs. The party, now with the aid of Lo'Kag defeat the Rankhor and the Bludd Sun ambusher's and open the chest to read the papers. They tell of the progress of a search for The Amulet of The Fallen Prince, an item of jewellery greatly prized by the General. There are many broken stones and rings in the bottom of the chest which look peculiarly similar to the amulet carried by Olohand, the party Cleric. 17. The party escape with their lives but Shando was severely injured in the process. They must get him to Silverymoon immediately to receive treatment. He leads them to a tower which the party enter and scale the steps inside. They activate a lever which transports them through the Fey Wilds to their destination. From here they are taken inside the gates and brought to the house of a noble family. After waiting some time they are told to be ready for an audience with the family elder who wishes to thank them for their efforts. Through a curtain at the back of the room Shando enters. He is no mere ranger but a noble man and owner of many properties and businesses within Silverymoon and sits upon the council along with two other families who advise Taern "Thunderspell" Hornblade, the defacto leader of Silverymoon and the Silver Marches Confederation. Adventure Log World Information